


Beat of My Heart

by MRT46



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRT46/pseuds/MRT46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When Dean meets a dancer at Eden Hall, things get complicated. But what happens when he finds himself falling in love with this girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat of My Heart

Chapter 1  
\--------------  
Dean's POV  
\------------------  
To say the least, I was exhausted. The team had a long practice today. It was Saturday, and all I wanted to do was just crash on my bed until dinner. But I checked my watch, and silently cursed Coach Orion. It was only an hour till dinner. *Fuck...Damn practice.* I thought to myself.  
   
I ran into my teammate/roommate Fulton Reed as we headed back to our dorm room. "Hey, Fult." I said.  
   
"What's up, Portman? Wow, practice was crazy today, eh?" Fulton asked me.  
   
I nodded silently in agreement. Then I spoke up to him finally "Oh I wanted to kill Orion, dude. That guy is a fucking slave-driver." I whispered in a tired tone.  
   
Fulton laughed as we passed the dance room on the way to the dorm.  
   
I stopped dead about 20 inches from Fulton, who looked back, suddenly noticing I wasn't next to him. I walked up to the window of the classroom, and stared at the person in the room.  
   
She was beautiful. She was tall, and she was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a violet halter top. She had long black hair, which was up in a high ponytail. I couldn't see her eyes from where I was though.  
   
Fulton then walked up beside me, following my gaze into the room. He smiled "Oh, that's what you're lookin' at. Isn't she pretty?" He asked me, smiling.  
   
"Yeah... Do you know 'er?" I asked him, smiling also.  
   
Fulton nodded "Oh yeah... That's Mia Tedesco. She sits next to me in Math Class. She's a dancer...but mostly ballet. But as you can see...she's very light on her feet." He said.  
   
I sighed "Oh yeah, dude. I can see it. The girl's got a killer body to boot...and from what I can see from here...she's got the face of an angel as well." I said.  
   
I could tell Fulton was staring at me, ready to burst out in laughter. I wouldn't blame him. There was no doubt about it...I liked this girl already.  
   
"You think she's hot now... Wait till you meet her up close. Oh dude, I'll tell you...if I didn't have Anne-Marie..." Fulton said, quickly trailing off his sentence.  
   
I laughed at Fulton's statement, knowing full-well what he meant. But he was right...he had his girl Anne-Marie. They were best friends for 10 years, and he was shocked when she showed up at Eden Hall for her Sophmore year about 6 months ago. It really is quite the fairy tale if you think about it. They"ve been together for about that long now.  
   
Seeing them together made me sadder than hell sometimes, even though I was so damn glad to see Fulton so happy...there have been times when I wished for a girl of my own. Normally I had no problems finding a girl...but lately, it's becoming difficult.  
   
"Hey, Fult...you ever talk to this girl?" I asked Fulton, motioning to the girl in the classroom.  
   
"A bunch of times... She seems to be chatty to people, but in class though she just sits there, copies the notes, listens to the teacher...all that stuff." Fulton explained to me.  
   
I slapped his shoulder with my free hand, and looked my fellow Bash Brother right in the eyes "Fulton, my man. You're about to do me a big favor tomorrow in Math Class." I said to him.  
   
Fulton looked to me, wide-eyed. He knew exactly what I wanted him to do for me...and I could tell that just the thought of it scared him to death.


End file.
